1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette case having an ash tray, and more particularly to a cigarette case containing an ash tray which is pivotably mounted to the cigarette case so that the ash tray may be pivotally inserted into the cigarette case and, if it is necessary to use the ash tray, the ash tray is pulled out from the cigarette case.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Many types of cigarette cases are known in the art. Cigarette cases are also known which provide for easy removal of a cigarette from the cigarette case. However, a cigarette case containing an ash tray pivotally disposed therein has not yet been disclosed.